International Publication No. 2001/043902 (PTD 1) discloses a method of machining a workpiece with a linear cutting edge. The cutting edge is set as being inclined with respect to a direction of feed and fed in a direction transverse to an axial line of rotation of the workpiece. With this machining method, a surface of the workpiece can be machined to be smooth and highly efficient machining can be achieved.